zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Resurrección - Chapter Nineteen: Cry
A lot of sparks could be seen as the Zanpakuto's of captain LT and the Arrancar clashed. LT: Can we end this quick I have a world to save with my friends. ???: Why end it if we haven't even started properly. LT: ...Great. ???: Let's see who is stronger a Soul Reaper or an Arrancar... LT: You really don't want to know *rushes at the Arrancar and attempts to slash him* ???: *blocks it easily* Is this all captains have..? How disappointing. LT: Damn it so Arrancar tell me your name.. ???: My name is Zack. LT: Nice well know the name of the one that's gonna kill you my name is LT and i'm a captain at Soul Society. Zack: Nice to know but don't get so overconfident we haven't started yet!!! *slashes LT across the chest* LT: *a lot of blood comes out of his chest and he retreats* Damn it I let my guard down... Zack: How pathetic at this rate Soul Society will be destroyed completely! LT: Someone is getting overconfident now TAKE THIS! *fires a red beam from his Zanpakuto at Zack as he deflects it easily* Zack: That was nothing.. LT: Ugh at this rate I will die. Zack: Ready to give up? LT: Hell no! BANKAI! *activates his Bankai and quickly moves behind Zack to slash him finally landing a hit* Zack: *moves foward a bit* That was nothing! *blasts LT with a wave of fire* LT: Ugh you are strong...more than I expected. Zack: Impressed? And that you haven't seen my full power! LT: What?! Zack: BURN, DRAGON! *releases his Zanpakuto and quickly moves in front of LT stabbing him in the chest* LT: *coughs some blood* Crap... Zack: I told you that you were gonna die here. LT: I'm not done yet! SOUL RESURRECCIÓN! *activates the Soul Resurrección and appears with a sword and wings made out of pure red energy* Zack: What the hell?! LT: Whoa this is awesome I feel stronger now! Get ready Zack cause now its gonna be the other way around! Zack: Grrr DAMN YOU! *blasts LT with a giant wave of fire* LT: *easily deflects it elsewhere* Tell me are you afraid now thhat i'm stronger than you..? Zack: SHUT UP! *starts blasting LT a lot of times with powerful waves of fire* LT: *doesn't do anything and a big cloud of dust covers the battlefield* Zack: ....Finally he should be dead. *the dust clears and LT appears unharmed* Zack: IMPOSSIBLE! LT: Oh it is possible! *rushes at Zack and slashes him across the chest this time* Zack: *retreats while holding his wound* I will never accept that a pathetic Soul Reaper surpassed me! LT: Get used to it. Zack: I'm going to kill you! *starts charging a giant blast of fire* LT: Uh-oh *starts charging a lot of energy in his Zanpakuto* Zack: TIME TO DIE! *fires the blast at LT as LT fired his beam at the same time* LT: This is fun and your gonna lose! Zack: I'm not gonna lose NEVER! *fires another blast to make his first blast even bigger* LT: Whoa! *a mysterious figure with green clothes and a hat appears besides LT* ???: Don't worry i'm here to help you. LT: ...Okay then. ???: Now concentrate and when you see that his blast gets weak put all your power into the beam okay. LT: Roger that! *keeps watching closely as an opening forms in Zack's attack* NOW! *puts all his power into the attack breaking Zack's blast and hitting him with full force* Zack: ...Damn it how could this happen.... *he has a big hole in his chest as he then dies on the ground* ???: *disappears* LT: GOTEN HURRY UP I'M DONE OVER HERE! Goten: *on the other part of the battlefield* I'M TRYING TO FINISH THIS QUICKLY! LT: I wonder who that was....oh well *walks away* Category:Fanfiction Category:Page made by Goku777